


A Sum of Firsts

by FromDustReturned



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Assassins, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula is better, Dadko, Family Drama, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grandpa Iroh, Knives, Little!Izumi, Mai (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Mai was getting a little bored, Short & Sweet, This is the Fire Nation, Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Parent, but getting longer, but now..., maybe Iroh should have stayed home, what were you expecting, zuko is good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromDustReturned/pseuds/FromDustReturned
Summary: Izumi throws her first knife when she's 3, and her first flame almost a year later. When she's 5, she plays her first game of Pai Sho, and a week after her 6th birthday, her aunt moves into the palace. Izumi grows up.The adventures of Princess Izumi: daughter of Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai, granddaughter of the Dragon of the West, and niece to Princess Azula.Ch 7: Azula has a bad day, Izumi has a bad week, and Mai comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Azula & Izumi (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	1. First Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of connected oneshots and ficlets containing fluff, angst, and family drama galor. Canon for A:tLA, probably au after that.
> 
> I believe in happy endings. Enjoy!

Izumi doesn't know whether her first memory is exactly that, or something she dreamed and forgot to forget. It hardly matters. She remembers a desk and warm firelight, silk robes and glittering beads, and a warm arm wrapped around her middle, keeping her in place.

* * *

_She reaches for the dancing brush with chubby hands, fascinated by the marks it leaves on the parchment as it makes it's way up and down._

_"Da?" she articulates, and the arm around her tightens slightly as the brush pauses, a jerky movement of lost concentration._

_"Ssh, Izumi, Da has work." The rasping voice is quiet and firm, but his leg starts moving slightly, bouncing her in an attempt to keep her happy._

_She reaches for the beads next, grasping and tugging at the loose sleeve. The light bounces dizzyingly back and forth, and she tries in vain to capture it in her hands. She pulls, and becomes frustrated when even the beads refuse to part with their silk prison._

_"Da-a!" She doesn't realize it, but she's tired. Da puts the brush down and readjusts his grip, setting her sideways on his leg. She's now looking at the tent flap, and the impenetrable dark on the other side._

_"Ma?"_

_"Ma's sick. Only a little longer, then we can go to sleep. Here. Look."_

_He places a candle on the desk beside her, and continues writing. She squirms a little and leans back against his stomach, watching as the flame dances before her eyes, pulsing with the rise and fall of the chest behind her. It's mesmerizing, and she doesn't make any more fuss._

_Later, strong arms lift her effortlessly, and she wraps her own around Da's neck as he carries her outside, towards their sleeping tents. The Earth Kingdom air is brisk, and the night is darker than any Izumi has ever known. They are in a field surrounded by trees, on their way to visit another colony. Da's footsteps are the only sound, and when he stops suddenly, everything is quiet._

_"Izumi." He jostles her gently, and turns her around so she's looking up. "Izumi, look."_

_She's tired but she does as Da says, and opens her eyes to look up at their patch of sky._

_Fire dances across the tree tops, green and blue and purple with streaks of red. It ripples and fades and comes alive again, and Izumi is speechless in wonder. She doesn't think of forest fires or spirits or what so much fire could be capable of. She's not afraid because Da's not afraid, and suddenly all she wants is to be up there, dancing and playing with the fire in the sky._

_It takes her an eternity to realize that the dancing lights aren't the only source of fire in the clearing. When she shifts her attention and looks, she sees that Da's face is filled with wonder, and his hand – the one not wrapped protectively around her – is held out and up as if in offering. In his cupped palm is a flame, not big but not small, shifting and wavering in a mirrored imitation of the flames above. It's colors are not what she's used to, shimmering greens and yellows and blues, and hints of so much more._

_In that moment, too young and ignorant of the spirits, surrounded by silently dancing flames, Izumi thinks that it's her Da lighting up the sky. She thinks that her Da, were he to want it, could rule the world, and no one would be powerful enough to stop him._

* * *

Years later, even knowing it hadn't been him, she has yet to change her mind.


	2. Arguments

The first time she hears her parents argue, Izumi is four years old. Ma and Father are in the dressing room, and she is waiting patiently outside for them to finish making themselves presentable so they can go to the theater.

"How are the plans for Kyoshi coming along?" Ma's voice, light and careless.

There is a pause, and then, "Mai… we aren't going to Kyoshi. I'm sorry."

"What?" The lightness disappears, and Ma's voice is hard as stone. Izumi pauses in grooming her doll, and stops humming.

"There was a dispute in the northern isles, rumors of piracy from the Northern Water Tribe. The local government can't handle it… Mai, listen -"

"No. Zuko, you promised! You know how much this trip matters to me!"

"We'll reschedule. We can go next year."

"And what then, when the same thing happens? Send General Xiu, he's in charge of that sort of thing."

"General Xiu is currently under investigation -"

"So send someone else!"

"Mai, we're not going!"

There is a ringing silence, and Izumi stands from where she was crouching, and starts to drift towards the door.

"I'm sorry."

"I'll travel alone then. I'll take Izumi and a small guard. There's no need for you to join if you feel your work is more important." Ma's voice has never before sounded so cold, and Izumi stops, her eyes drifting down the hall to meet those of the guard waiting to escort them. He's not wearing a helmet, and he looks ill at ease. They both look at the door again as Father's voice comes floating out.

"I've already informed Ty Lee we won't make it. She sends her regrets, but she understands. We need to present a united front, Mai, now more than ever. You've heard the rumors. If the Loyalists really are planning something, we can't afford any risks. And what if they took the opportunity to attack? It's safer for both of us if we stay together."

"You _dare_ presume to -"

"I'm the Fire Lord, and you're my wife. We have responsibilities!" Father no longer sounds apologetic, and he's no longer trying to placate the situation. There's a series of thunks, and Izumi is old enough to recognize the sound of her mother's knives hitting wood. There is a hissed threat, and then the screen door is thrust to the side and Ma storms past and down the hall, disappearing with a murderous look across her normally bland features.

Father appears a moment later, and there are flames dancing across his closed fists. An angry scowl distorts his features, and he is almost unrecognizable.

Silence fills the corridor, and then Father's eyes sweep down to look at Izumi where she stands, doll held limp and forgotten in her hands. She feels something in that moment, but it's not fear. That comes later. This is confusion and disappointment, and something she later realizes is determination. Determination to make things right.

Father leaves like Ma, without a word. A minute later the guard is standing next to her, and with gentle words begins to help her undress. She isn't going to the theater after all. That night she eats with the servants, and when she's put to bed only Father comes to wish her goodnight. She thinks he's going to come and kiss her like he usually does, but instead he stays by the door, sparing her only a troubled glance before turning away and disappearing into the dark.

The next day Ma hugs her, and Father smiles, and it's as if nothing happened at all.


	3. An Avatar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's probably worth mentioning that I've never watched A:LoK, I only know bits and pieces. Izumi belongs to that universe, I'm just borrowing her for a bit.

Izumi knows what she's going to be when she grows up. She figures it out when she's five, and Uncle Aang comes to visit. She comes to the door with Ma and Father because she's curious, but she's also shy and clings to Ma's skirts.

She's met her Uncle before, but she doesn't remember him. When she sees him now, her first thought is that he's huge. He's all long legs and sharp elbows and constant motion, and by the time they make it to the garden, she's brave enough to say so.

"You're big."

Everyone looks at her, startled out of idle conversation. Aang grins and puffs out his chest, and looks triumphantly at Father.

"I am, aren't I?"

Father scowls, so Izumi hastily adds, "Father's bigger. And older."

"I'm a hundred and twenty two!" Her Uncle squawks, and Izumi doesn't know how much that is, but it sounds like a lot.

"Don't push it." Father's not scowling anymore. "You're taller, I'll give you that, but a hundred years in an iceberg isn't a day, as far as I'm concerned."

Aang pouts, but is quickly distracted by the picnic the servants have prepared. The conversation turns back to politics after that, and after tea and delicacies, they all go their separate ways.

* * *

The next day Izumi finds herself standing at Uncle Aang's door in the Avatar's suite, hand raised but unable to knock. She's overcome by shyness again, and she hates it. In a hidden corner of her mind, she wonders if it makes her weak. She's not weak.

Before she can prove this, however, the door swings open with unexpected force and she takes a knee to the chest. Arms pinwheel above her as Aang trips and she falls backward, and a second later they're both on the floor.

"Ah, Izumi, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you, are you hurt? I can fix it!"

Izumi hasn't decided whether or not she's going to cry yet, so she only stares as Aang's arm shoots out and a glob of water rushes from somewhere in his room to meet it. She'll cry a little, she decides, as her lip begins to tremble. Her hand and her chest hurt.

"Oh, _please_ don't cry! Where does it hurt?"

She holds out her hand with a small hiccup, and Aang takes it, bringing the water to encompass it. Fascinated, she watches as the water begins to glow slightly, and the stinging from the scraped skin dissipates. After a minute he takes it away, and asks her where else. Distracted by the waterbending, she forgets that she was crying.

"Here." She lifts up her shirt to show him where his knee had hit her, and even though there's nothing there, he places his cool hand gently against her skin with a look of concentration, and the aching goes away.

"All better?" He's smiling hopefully, and Izumi smiles shyly back, and nods. To her disappointment he lets the water go then, sending it flying back to wherever it had come from. She has half a mind to go after it, and see if it will glow for her. He stands and then reaches down and pulls her to her feet as well.

"I'm really sorry. Were you waiting for me? Did Zu- did your dad send you?"

"No." Izumi shakes her head. "I can bend too, you know. I can bend fire."

Aang grins. "Whoa, really? Show me!"

She concentrates, and a small flame appears in her fingers.

"That's amazing! Did your dad teach you that?"

"I learned it all by myself." She's proud, and she likes the attention, so she concentrates again and makes the flame even bigger, flickering and spilling now over her hands.

"Guess what?" Aang kneels beside her so they're both at the same height. "I can bend fire too."

He does so, and the flame is the same shape and color as Izumi's, and she loves it.

"Will you teach me?" She asks breathlessly, because she's never seen anyone who bends like her before. Father's fire is always strong and precise and alive, and full of colors that she doesn't know how to make. The cooks fires are too strong as well, and fast. Ma can't bend, and her tutor never makes fire of his own, only controls hers when it spreads too far.

Aang looks taken aback for a minute, but then his smile broadens into something almost wicked, and she thinks his face is going to split in two. She's never seen someone smile so big.

"How about some breakfast, huh? Then we can go to the courtyard and I'll show you how to bend like the _Avatar_."

* * *

"Uncle Aang tripped over me."

"Izumi!"

"He's going to teach me firebending."

"Um, if it's alright…"

"I'm going to be the Avatar when I grow up!"


	4. Definitely Old Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the name of zero stress, I'm keeping these short and sweet (600 - 1000w). Introducing Azula! Part 1/3 ;)

The celebrations are just starting to die down when Izumi meets her aunt for the first time, exactly a week after her sixth birthday. She has an Aunt Katara and an Aunt Ty Lee, and there's Aunt Suki, and Toph's an aunt too, but not like this one. This aunt is Father's sister, and her name is Aunt Azula.

She's not allowed to have any friends over, and no one has told her why. She hasn't seen Father at all, and Ma has been acting strangely, going so far as to tell her to behave herself. Ma has never said those words before, and Izumi knows something is going on.

Grandpa is with her for most of the morning, helping her organize and introduce her new assembly of dolls and animals, and admiring her new knife set before helping her carefully clean and sharpen each one. There are thirty in total, fifteen pairs of uniquely engraved weaponry. She's under strict instructions to never use them without an adult present.

They are in the middle of lunch when Grandpa is called away by a harried looking servant, words of "Didn't know who else… can't bother the Fire Lord… stupid, forgive me but…" drifting back to her ears.

She sits by herself for exactly one minute before rising to her feet and slipping from the room. She goes to the nursery and, reaching for the knife set, breaks the first rule of the day. She clips one pair to her slippers, carefully concealing them under the silk flaps at her ankles like Ma showed her. One pair is shoved into her pockets (inelegant but practical), and two more are strapped to her arms. She takes the smallest set and very slowly and carefully pin them into her hair, and the last and biggest set she straps around her waist, clearly visible and clearly deadly.

She pauses to count. Twelve knives, six pairs.

Next she goes into the adjacent room and starting slowly, begins to practice her katas. She only knows three sets, all beginner level, but she's proud of what she knows and even more so when she's able to do them with knives dangling from her like fruits on a tree. She breaks her second rule, and runs through them with fire.

Finally, slightly out of breath, she's ready.

If anyone had stopped to ask her what she was doing, the answer would have been simple: she was going to meet her aunt. If anyone had asked her why she was dressed for battle, that… that would have been a harder question to answer.

Izumi herself isn't entirely sure, she only knows that something is off. Father has told her about Azula. He's said that they never really got along, and that she's been sick for a long time, and is beginning to recover. He's said, with a strange expression on his face, that he loves her. Ma has told her about Azula too. She's said that they're friends, and that she can't wait for when she's well enough to return home. She's said she wants her to be happy.

But Father has been scowling for the past few days, and Ma has been silent and tense, and somehow Izumi knows that it's her Aunt Azula who's making them unhappy. And because she's six now and owns thirty knives and knows three katas, and because she's curious, she's going to be brave for Ma and Father. She's going to see what is so strange – maybe even scary – about her new aunt, and she's going to show her that no one can intimidate her parents and get away with it.

This, Izumi reflects, is probably why she is dressed for battle.

That, and she wants to show off her new knives.


	5. Being Sneaky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/3 the servants are Not Happy

She wanders from suite to suite, ducking behind screens or pillars whenever someone walks by. The more she thinks about it, the more she realizes that she probably isn't allowed to be alone right now. This gives her slight pause, but in the end she marches on. She has a duty to her family.

The third rule of the day is broken.

She's just starting to get bored again when she sees the first guard. Unlike other guards further into the palace proper, he's wearing full armor and a helmet the likes of which she's only seen on rare occasions in the streets. There's no sign of a broadsword, and she realizes that he must be a bender. A few steps down, she can see another guard, similarly dressed and unarmed.

She spends the next hour searching for an unguarded entrance to the royal quarters. There isn't one. She's about to give up when she reaches the entrance next to the stables. A cart stands to one side, the komodo-rhino at it's head soaking in the sun's warmth. Around the corner she hears a hushed argument.

The cart holds an assortment of trunks and boxes, and Izumi wastes no time climbing up and finding the biggest one. She finds the dragon carving first, quickly counting how many clawed fingers it has. Five. A royal dragon. Opening the lid takes some effort, but once she's heaved it up she finds an assortment of silk dresses and robes, each a richer shade than the last. Somewhat reluctantly she hurriedly ferries the fine cloth behind a boulder, keeping an ear on the argument that's getting louder and louder. When there's enough room she climbs inside the trunk and lowers the lid as quietly as possible. The knives at her side dig into her ribs, and there's an uncomfortable poking sensation on the back of her scalp, but she ignores all of this, and settles down to wait.

Voices rise and fall, and then there are thunks and scrapes, and finally the long awaited feeling of weightlessness as her box is lifted by two complaining servants and carried into the palace.

The journey is comprised of ups and downs and jarring movements as the trunk is carried haltingly through the corridors. Izumi keeps her eyes fixed on the small crack of light she can see in the corner, and listens. The servants become quieter as they move until finally there is only the muted sound of harsh breaths.

"My lady." It's a tone of voice she doesn't recognize, and barely audible.

"Put it there."

Her breath catches in her throat, and she knows it's Aunt Azula. She sounds nothing like Father, and she doesn't sound like she's recovering from any kind of sickness. Her voice is clear and sharp and commanding, and she sounds like her tutor before a ceremony. Not to be tried.

"You'll have a set rotation of servants, the same ones every few days. Healer Kazashi is in the room just across the hall, if you start to… if- if you need anything. You'll take your meals here for the time being, and if you want to go for a walk in the gardens, just let someone know and they'll find you an escort."

Izumi's suddenly very glad she didn't try to sneak in on foot. Father would have caught her for sure.

"Don't worry, Zuzu, I won't get lost."

"Azula." Ma confirms Izumi's suspicions with a flat reprimand.

There's a sigh, and then, to the servants, "Bring it to the bathing room."

She's just starting to get a cramp in her legs, and her arm has fallen asleep, when she hears rushed footsteps and then a deep voice, out of breath, "My lord, my lady, m-my lady. There's been a… I'm sorry, sir, it's your daughter. She's nowhere to be found."

"What? I thought Uncle was watching her!"

"There was a situation at noon, he left to take care of it and when he returned… we're still searching. Forgive me, my lord, I thought you should know. Your orders were clear. We have no excuse."

"She's been missing four hours?" Ma's voice has taken on that dangerous quality it sometimes does, and Izumi feels a little guilty. She doesn't want the guard to get in trouble for her, or Grandpa.

"Oh, don't look at _me_ , Zuko. You've been glued to my side since I got here. Wherever that girl's disappeared to, I have nothing to do with it."

There's a beat of silence, and then Ma says far too calmly, "Of course. Zuko, go see what you can do. I'll stay and help Azula unpack."

Footsteps fade into the distance, and then Aunt Azula speaks up again, sounding irritated.

"I'm not in the mood for your accusations. I had nothing to do with this!"

"I never said you did."

A breath of silence, then, "Leave. I can tell you don't want to be here. Send the servants away as well."

"Azula -"

" _Leave_ , Mai. I'm tired. It was a long journey."

There's another pause, and then at last Ma relents.

"If you want anything, you only need ask."

"Anything within _reason_. Get out."

Footsteps walk away once more, and the only sound left is Aunt Azula's breathing. It sounds tight and controlled, like hers is supposed to during her bending lessons, or like Father's when he's had a stressful day. Izumi waits only a minute longer before reaching up and giving the lid of her trunk a push with all her strength. The sooner she meets her aunt, the sooner she can apologize to Ma and Father, and the less trouble she'll be in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi this takes place ~11 years after Sozin's Comet. I'm trying to keep everyone in character + some background growth (they're not kids anymore). constructive criticism, anyone?


	6. Auntie Azula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3/3 let's just forget rules exist (and why)

The first expression she sees on Aunt Azula's face is one of shock. Izumi doesn't know it yet, but she is one of only a handful of people to have witnessed this. The next is fury, and then her aunt closes her eyes, takes a calming breath, and says:

"You must be Izumi."

Izumi fingers her knives, caught between curiosity and the sudden urge to flee.

"Yes."

" _What_ are you doing in my chambers?"

"You're my aunt."

"Unfortunately. Must I repeat myself?"

Izumi's not really sure _what_ she's doing anymore, only that she's broken so many rules today it's not worth keeping count. She also knows that this conversation is going to come to an abrupt end if she doesn't do something fast, so she does the only thing she can think to do when faced with an unhappy grown-up, and bows. Hand over fist, sixty degrees, but keeping her eyes on her aunt's hands. If she's going to be grabbed and forcefully removed, she wants to be prepared.

Silence fills the room, and she's just beginning to wonder if she's somehow made things worse, when Aunt Azula finally speaks.

"I see someone has taught you manners after all."

Izumi straightens and is about to ask about the healer next door when she's interrupted.

"Can you use those knives?"

Standing proudly, she nods in the affirmative. "I can! They even stick in the wall. I got them for my birthday. I'm six!"

She refrains from holding up her fingers, and instead reaches into her pockets and takes out the two knives stashed there. Quickly closing the gap between herself and her aunt, she carefully unsheathes one and turns it around, handing it over handle first like she's been taught.

"You have to be very careful." She says solemnly. "I just sharpened them. They're very sharp."

"Are you worried for my safety?" Aunt Azula asks, but she doesn't seem to expect an answer. Instead she takes the knife almost reverently, holding it up so that it glints in the sun.

Without warning she spins and throws, and Izumi lets out a small squeak as it sinks into the wood by the door.

"Careful!" She exclaims, running to where the knife has lodged itself. She'll have to sharpen it again. The wood is splintered around it, and she has to stand on her tiptoes to retrieve it.

"Ma is better." She adds doubtfully, coming back to stand beside her aunt.

"Of course she is. Firebenders don't need knives. And don't call her Ma, that word is for babies."

"I'm not a baby. And I can throw fire _and_ knives."

Aunt Azula narrows her eyes and holds out her hand. Izumi obediently passes over the knife. As soon as it touches her aunt's fingers fire races down the blade, red orange yellow in quick succession and finally a near blinding blue that she's never seen before. She has to jerk her hand back to avoid being burned, and a small slit appears between her finger and thumb, quickly welling with red. Her eyes tear up at the sting, but she's not upset, too transfixed by the flames before her to cry properly. The fire burns along the engravings, lighting them up so that they're more distinctive than ever.

It's the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.

"Well?"

She has to forcefully drag her eyes from the burning knife.

"I'm not allowed to bend without my tutors."

"Tell me, Princess Izumi." Aunt Azula's eyes are glowing with a fire all their own, and her smile is as sharp as the knife not three inches from Izumi's nose. "How many rules have you broken today?"

"Um…"

"What's one more, hm? You and me together."

In that moment, Izumi decides that Aunt Azula is the coolest aunt ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Azula doing better, and getting the help she needs? Yes, yes she is.
> 
> Is she allowed near sharp pointy things? NO, absolutely not.


	7. What Mothers Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say this was inevitable. (Mai is awesome, and definitely getting more screen time)

"Ma wou-"

Aunt Azula gives her a _look_.

" _Mother wouldn't!"_

"People leave, Izumi. It's the way of things. You'll say or do something one day, and the next you'll wake up and bye-bye Mai, she'll be off on her next adventure and you won't even get the chance to wave goodbye."

"That's not true!"

"Stop whining! Of course it is."

Izumi doesn't even remember how the argument started. They're outside, and Aunt Azula is glowering down at her and she's glaring up, and in retrospect this may be what the healer was talking about when she mentioned 'Azula's moods.' Regardless, she has _no right -_

"You don't know what you're talking about -"

"Don't I?" Aunt Azula isn't shouting, but she's smiling in a way that isn't funny. "She left me, what makes you think she won't do the same to you?"

"She's my mother!"

"Oh please, if anything that just proves my point. Mother left Zuko and me, it's what mothers do."

"You're lying, Father says you _lie_!"

"I'm trying to protect you!" (now she's yelling) "The sooner you realize this the better off you'll be!"

 _"_ _I hate you!"_ It's not true, but Izumi is too upset to care, and it seems like an appropriate response. She turns and runs, past the guard (who looks rather ill, and like he would very much like to join her) and into the palace, away from Aunt Azula and her lies that aren't lies but can't be true.

* * *

She finds Father first. He's in his study, writing a letter, and when she drifts closer she can see that it's addressed to her Uncle Sokka. She waits until he notices her to speak.

"Where's Grandma?"

"In Omashu, with Grandfather and Tom-Tom." He looks confused by the question, and she's confused by the answer until she realizes she has to be more specific.

"Not _Grandmother._ Where's… where's your ma?"

His brow furrows, and he says quietly, "I don't know, Izumi. She left when I was a kid. She's been gone a very long time."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

_Aunt Azula's not lying._

"Nothing. Where's Mother?"

* * *

She finds Mother in the armory, working on a new set of springs for her knives. Izumi doesn't say anything, just sits at the table across from her and watches as she loads the blades, shoots them at the table, and readjusts the tension at her wrist.

Mother lets her follow her around for the rest of the day. They go to the library together, write a list of dinner requests for Cook, and when she sits down to go over invitations from nobles who want things, Izumi sits quietly and practices her reading, and doesn't disturb her.

She watches Mother very carefully over the next few days. Whenever she's not with her tutors she's sitting quietly or trying to help. She's not sure why she's so worked up. Maybe it's the fact that Mother doesn't speak very much, or the fact that she suddenly realizes that she doesn't know what Mother wants from her. She has never asked anything of her, and she's suddenly terrified that she'll mess up and Mother will grow bored and leave, just like Aunt Azula says she will (and she wasn't lying).

Aunt Azula smirks at the dinner table, because she knows what Izumi is thinking when she sits next to Mother. Father notices, and then her aunt doesn't come to breakfast the next day, or lunch or dinner, and the nightmares start.

The first time she dreams, Mother is reading her a story in bed, and when she wakes up and Mother's not there, she doesn't realize she had been dreaming and thinks Mother somehow vanished in the blink of an eye.

She runs in a panic to her parents' bedroom, and doesn't stop shaking even when she sees Father and Mother both asleep, and very much not gone. Instead she climbs onto the bed and under the covers, and Mother doesn't say anything, only wraps her arm around Izumi and pulls her close.

The next day after her etiquette lessons, she finds Mother by following a trail of increasingly nervous looking palace staff.

"What have you been telling her, Azula?"

"That guard ratted me out, did he? Maybe he needs a reminder of what happens to rats in the Fire Lord's palace."

This sentence is punctuated by a flash of blue fire.

"Do you _want_ to go back into hospital? I understand it's been hard for you this past week, but you do not get to take it out on my daughter."

"Relax, Mai. I've only been telling her the truth."

"And what truth would that be? She's been having nightmares."

The ensuing silence lasts forever.

"You left me, Mai. I don't blame you, of course, but you could have given me advance warning."

"What does this have to do with-"

"It's only right she knows what you're capable of."

"How could you even _think_ I would…" Mother trails off, but before Aunt Azula can say anything, she abruptly continues. "This isn't just about me, is it? Spirits, I don't care what Zuko says, I am going to _kill_ that woman."

"Get in line."

* * *

Izumi never forgets what Aunt Azula says that day in the garden, and what her mother never denies. But when Mother promises that if she ever does leave, she'll take her daughter with her, the nightmares finally stop.


End file.
